The End of My Beginning
by xD mUnKy
Summary: Teen life is hard for Kotarou and the path to becoming an angel is hard for Mischa. Will they be able to be happy together or will they have to go their separate ways? Only by reading their thoughts will you know how it ends...


_Mischa_:

There are times when I feel obligated to be happy. There are times when I don't want to be happy but I always want to smile for Kotarou. He used to be so sad but I see him smiling more often. I wonder if Kotaroh was the same. No, he wasn't. Kotaroh was always happy. He never pushed me away from the day I met him, not like Kotarou did. I love Kotarou and Kotaroh but Kotaroh has found someone else…someone who isn't an angel. He found someone who wouldn't leave him and someone who could always be there for him…someone alive. How much I wish I wasn't an angel any longer.

There are three more days until I can finally get my exam results. It's the same for Kotarou. He will get his exam results in three days also. My exam is to make and keep Kotarou happy and I can only use my angelic powers once. He says he's already happy…but he doesn't know. He doesn't know what will happen to me after the exam results come. I hope the outcome this time doesn't end up like the scenario with Kotaroh.

_Kotarou_:

I love her, I know I do but is it really as impossible as it sounds to love an angel? Sasha, Mischa's sister, said we weren't meant to be together. She's seen Mischa suffer after having to "_leave_" Kotaroh. I don't understand what that means, how can she just _leave_ him? Maybe she didn't love him anymore or he did something to anger her. That's impossible…Mischa, angry? She's too busy being happy to be angry at anything or anyone! I wish she could at least stand up for herself or get upset at least once. Her smile brings warmth to my heart but her eyes don't tell me she's happy. There's something wrong. I know there's something Sasha and her are keeping from me. I won't pry too hard but I'm really curious as to what they're hiding. Maybe they'll tell me soon enough.

Mischa doesn't seem as hyper as usual. Was it something I did? Did Koboshi say something to her about that day? Oh yeah…Koboshi. She said she loved me _since the day she met me_. It seems cliché but I don't want to sound mean. I told her I was going to go out with her the next day. I only did it to forget about Mischa-san…but I couldn't forget. Who could forget an angel? That night, I just…told her I couldn't be with her…Koboshi-chan. I couldn't lie to her. She stayed home for almost a week after that but I was glad that she was able to come back out. At least she could face what she feared…I can't even let go of Mischa. I don't want to let go of Mischa…ever.

_Mischa_:

Kotarou was acting weird today. I wonder if Sasha did something _again_. I hope not because last time she ruined the moment for when I was going to confess to him. She came into the room and made him so angry…then he ran away. We didn't talk for days after that and he came into my room all of a sudden and confessed his love for me. I was so happy! Now that we're together, he's been more open and upbeat and I'm happy for him. That's also why I'm so concerned…I don't want to end his happiness like this. I don't want him to be happy anymore because I don't want to break him apart with the news. If I don't tell him soon, Sasha will…I wonder where she is now. I have to find him. I'll be back soon.

_Kotarou_:

Ten-chan and Koboshi-chan changed so much. They're such dramatic changes too. I never thought Ten-chan would ever come to like Koboshi-chan so much. Right now, I'm looking for Mischa-san. Hopefully she hasn't turned into something else, too! What if—what if a guy invited her to join a club? Then she tries to show off her wings and he—No…that won't happen. She's smarter than that…or is she? Dear God, please keep her safe.

_Mischa_:

I found Sasha and she wasn't with Kotarou. We're both talking to God on our Angel Coms. My exam ends in five hours. I want to tell Kotarou. I can't just disappear like last time. I wish there was another way to end this suffering. Oh my gosh, there's Kotarou!

_Kotarou_:

She told me…Sasha told me what was going to happen to Mischa. If she passes this exam…she will get to be an angel, but she has to stay in Heaven. If she fails…she will disappear. This time…forever. I thought we could be together without any distractions and be like any other perfect couple. Is this punishment for being in love at a young age? Is this punishment for being happy for once in my life! Why is it so difficult to let people be! Am I a burden…a plague that isn't allowed to live life with love? I can't let Mischa see me cry, again. I must act happy for her. She doesn't have to know. She has to pass this test. I won't let her fail.

I've decided that…if I carry this gift…this curse of seeing angels and demons, I don't want my future generations to carry this burden either. I've decided to use Mischa's powers to wipe away this ability. I don't want to be hurt anymore…

_Mischa_:

Kotarou is happier than I thought. I imagined him being angry with me for not telling him. I guess he's not so angry after all. Wait…what if he's plotting something? I hope not. I think things would have been better if we never met at all. I have only two hours. Kotarou is here with me. I hope he stays with me until I can find a way to get out of this.

_Kotarou_:

That's it, I've had enough. I totally blew up in Mischa-san's face and not only that I commanded her to use her powers to stay with me. Something amazing happened after that. Two hours passed and the second the last hour passed, I told Mischa to use her powers. She did and she's still here…unscathed. I'm happier than ever. Now there can't be an ending to my happiness…

How wrong I was when I said that. Mischa-san grew ill. She was still upbeat and optimistic but she just grew more and more ill. I couldn't do anything to help her. All I could do was sit by her bedside. I'm fifty two now and we had two beautiful children together. I named our son Kotaro and our daughter Chiyo. I still remember Mischa, of course. Her elegant smile and her heart-warming laughs. I will always cherish that when I pass on…maybe I'll see her in Heaven…hopefully.

_Mischa Higuchi died on February 29th 2030.  
__Kotarou Higuchi died on April 21st 2031_.


End file.
